Exactly What It Looks Like
by NothatRose
Summary: Some random Danny and Lindsay scenes that we would love to see but never will.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... Here's something I thought of after watching some Dalinds scenes on YouTube. I hope you like them.

**Disclaimer** : I ...do...not...own...anyone? Anyone?... CSI NY? Yeah! That's right!

**Summary** : Some random scenes that we would love to see but never will.

**From which episode** : I'll let you all have fun guessing!

XOX

"**I**'ll take you home."

Lindsay didn't move. She just stood there staring at his mouth with a frown.

"Linds?"

She frowned and shook her head. She raised her hands to press her fingers against her ears. Danny immediately cupped his large palms over her hands. Holding her head, he lowered his head to capture her eyes.

"Home." He mouthed before putting his hand into her jacket pocket to take out her keys.

She stared at the keys for a second or two before nodding slowly.

Danny smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of her head before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the hospital.

Earlier, the doctor had told Danny that the flash bomb had caused Lindsay a temporary hearing lost. She should regain it in a day or two. But before she can be released, the doctor had asked if there will be anyone to take care of her.

"I'll take care of her." Danny answered even before asking Lindsay.

XOX

**D**anny grabbed Lindsay's trembling hands and squeezed it.

"You alright?"

She nodded but kept her eyes down. Danny used his free hand to lift her chin to look at him.

"Montana, tell me what's wrong." He coaxed gently.

"The bomb. Flack's hurt and ..."

"And...?"

"And, and then you, you went to diffuse the bomb. I was so worried."

He didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped her in his arms.

"We'll go see Flack later, alright? Then I'll get you some ice-cream for making you worry before I give you a ride home. How's that?"

XOX

"**H**ey."

"Hey."

"I don't believe you came all to the way to New York to get bitten by a snake. Don't they have snakes in Montana?"

"I don't believe you came all the way here after a 12 hour shift just to make fun of me. You really bored, Messer?"

"Naah! Just to check if you're ok . Now, move over. I need my sleep." He kicked off his shoes and squeezed himself next to Lindsay.

"Danny! Wouldn't your bed at home be more comfortable then this hospital one?"

"What? And miss your lovely company for the next 8 hours? Night Montana. You don't hog the blanket do ya?"

XOX

"**M**esser."

"Hi Danny."

"Well, well, hello Miss Monroe. Allow me to tell you how pleasurable it is to hear your lovely voice and thank you for bringing such a brilliant ray of delight in my time of darkness."

"I think you've been trapped in that room a little too long Messer."

"No kidding. Or maybe it's the guy I'm hanging out with right now. He stinks."

Her giggles was such a beautiful sound after a long day.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"At the lab."

"Still? Why aren't you home?"

"Mac keeps me updated on your situation." She answered in a round about way.

"I'm ok Linds. Why don't you go home. I'll call as soon as I'm out, alright?"

"Alright."

"Lindsay?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

XOX

"**P**lane tickets Montana? What? You running out on us?" Danny surprised her as she was looking at the delivered tickets.

"None of your..." She glared at him.

"Hey! Easy! You don't have to tell me anything, alright?" She saw Danny's hurt look before he turned away to leave their office.

"Danny." Lindsay pulled his arm. "I'm sorry." She could feel his muscles tightened. Lindsay took a deep breath and took a step closer to Danny.

"I can't tell you everything right now. But I've been called back to Montana to..." She sighed. "I have somethings to take care of." At Danny's silence, she continued with a nervous laugh. "But I'll be back. I'm not running out on the team. Or you."

"When are you leaving? Does Mac know?" He finally whispered.

"Wednesday morning. I'm going to tell Mac tomorrow."

"Need me to drive you to the airport?"

"No." His arm tensed again and she quickly added. "Danny, what I meant was. I don't know how to say goodbye."

His shoulders relaxed before he finally turned to look at her. "Is there anything I can do for you before you go?"

She nodded before taking another step closer to him.

"Could you hold me?"

She was wrapped in his arms in an instant. Lindsay could hear Danny's heartbeat beneath her ear. He held her like he would never let her go. A soft kiss was placed on her temple before he huskily whispered in her ear. "You don't ever have to ask me for that Montana."

XOX

**D**anny was looking out the window into the dark night when Lindsay walked into the room.

"What are you doing here at 2.30 in the morning?" He asked.

"I took a wrong turn on my way home. Since I know you would be here, I thought I'd pop in and ask for directions."

"Wiseass." He smirked.

"I got you a sandwich and some juice. Thought you might be hungry." She handed him a paper bag.

"Thanks." He took it and placed it on the table.

"How's Louie?" She turned to look at Danny's brother.

"Still the same." He answered quietly. Pushing his glasses into his hair, he rubbed his eyes.

"How about you get some rest?"

"I want to be here when he wakes up." He squeezed his eyes shut to make the tiredness go away.

"How about you take a nap and I'll watch him for you?"

He gave her a lazy smile. "No. You don't gotta have to do that."

"How about if I let you drag me for a sandwich the next time we are on a case together?"

"Linds..."

"How about I arrest you for resisting an officer?" She made a show of flashing her badge that's attached to her waistband.

He chuckled and raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

She took his hand and led him to the two-seater at the corner of the room. Taking his discarded jacket, she folded it and fashioned it into a pillow. Pushing him down, she took off her coat and covered him with it.

"Sleep." She ordered as she took his glasses off.

Danny reached out and grabbed her hand a second before she moved away.

"Thank you. For everything." He whispered and squeezed her hand.

Lindsay simply smiled and squeezed his hand back.

XOX

**L**indsay had just sat in her chair and turned on her computer when Danny walked into their office.

"Hey. You're back!"

"Yup!" She answered cheerfully.

Danny took a quick look out the hallway before swooping down to give her a sound kiss on her surprised lips.

"Dan!"

"Relax Montana. No one knows our little secret." He winked, referring to his flying to Montana to be with her for the trial.

Lindsay suddenly stiffened when the desktop background appeared on her monitor.

"Danny."

"Yeah Linds. What's up?" He turned to her from his desk.

She turned her monitor to him. It showed a full screen photo of their almost kiss in the Bozeman Courtroom.

"Does this look like the team knows about our little secret?"

At that moment, they heard a discreet cough outside their office. Turning, they saw Stella, Flack, Angell, Adam, Hawkes, Sid and even Mac, grinning and wagging pointed fingers in their direction.

"I think that's exactly what it looks like Montana."

THE END

**Hope that was fun. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
